ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stimme des Herzens - Whisper of the Heart
, , , , |laenge=1 h 51 m |alter=FSK o.A. / PG - Children |einnahme=1,85 Mrd. YenKako haikyū shūnyū jōi sakuhin 1995-nen (jp.), 08.02.2011 |bewertung=8/10ANN: 8,5/10 mit 2.606 Stimmen - imdb: 8/10 mit 38554 Stimmen - MAL: 8,3/10 mit 77.682 Stimmen. |jap=耳をすませば, Mimi o Sumaseba |eng=Whisper of the Heart |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: همس القلب *Bulgarisch: Шепотът на сърцето *Chinesisch: 心之谷 *Dänisch: Hjertets Hvisken *Estländisch: Südame sosin *Finnisch: Sydämen kuiskaus *Französisch: Si tu tends l'oreille *Griechisch: O psithyros tis kardias *Hebräisch: לחישת הלב *Italienisch: I sospiri del mio cuore *Katalanisch: Murmuris del cor *Kirgisch: Жүрөк шыбыры *Koreanisch: 귀를 기울이면 *Kroatisch: Šapat srca *Litauisch. Sirdies snabzdesys *Mongolisch: Зүрхний шивнээ *Polnisch: Szept Serca *Portugiesisch: O Sussurro do Coração *Portugiesisch (Lateinamerika): Sussurros do Coração *Rumänisch: Soapte din inima *Russisch: Шепот Сердца *Schwedisch: Om du lyssnar noga *Spanisch: Susurros del corazón *Thailändisch: วันนั้น...วันไหน หัวใจจะเป็นสีชมพู *Tschechisch: Šepot srdce *UKrainisch: Якщо прислухатись *Ungarisch: A könyvek hercege *Vietnamesisch: Lời thì thầm của trái tim |deutschland=26. November 2007 |österreich=26. November 2007 |schweiz=26. November 2007 |usa=7. März 2006 |japan=15. Juli 1995 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Yoshifumi Kondou |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Yuuji Nomi |links=c }} Stimme des Herzens - Whisper of the Heart ist ein Anime des Studio Ghiblis. Humbert von Gikkingen und Moon kommen auch im Fortsetzungsfilm Das Königreich der Katzen vor. Spin-Offs des Films sind Iblard Time und The Day I Bought a Star. Der Film war Japans erfolgreichster Film 1995 und spielte 1,85 Mrd. Yen ein. Handlung → Siehe: Vollständige Handlung Das Mädchen Shizuku Tsukishima hält sich am liebsten in der Schule oder in der Bibliothek auf, um Bücher zu lesen. Am liebsten würde sie sich ein Iglo aus Büchern bauen. Wenn sie freie Zeit hat, dann hängt sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Yūko Harada ab. Sie kann ihre Neugier nicht mehr bändigen, als sie den Kater Moon im Zug entdeckt und ihm unbeirrt folgt, bis sie vor dem Antiquitätenladen Chikyūya steht. Eine Katzenfigur gewinnt ihre sofortige Aufmerksamkeit. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Mimi3.jpg|Seiji Amasawa Shizuku.png|Shizuku Tsukishima Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Gabrielle Pietermann.jpg|Gabrielle Pietermann Johannes Wolko.jpg|Johannes Wolko Produktion November 2007 erschien der Anime auf Deutsch. Die Produktionskosten betrugen 800 Millionen YenWishper of the Heart. Es ist der erste japanische Film mit . Die Hintergründe malte Naohisa Inoue. Die Holzschnitte des Geigenbauers erstellte Keisuke Myzaki, Hayao Miyazakis Sohn. Manga Der gleichnamige -Manga Mimi o Sumase ba diente als Vorlage für den Film und wurde von Aoi Hīragi gezeichnet. Die direkte Fortsetzung heißt Shiawase na Jikan (dt. glückliche Zeit). Sie spielt zwei Jahre später und geht mehr auf die Beziehung zwischen Seiji Amasawa und Shizuku Tsukishima ein. Eine weitere Manga-Fortsetzung der Serie heißt Baron: Neko no Danshaku, welches die Abenteuer von Haru Yoshioka und dem Baron Humbert von Gikkingen im Katzenreich erzählt. Diese Geschichte schrieb die Protagonistin Shizuku im Film. Dieser Manga wurde ebenfalls von Studio Ghibli verfilmtStudio Ghibli (jp.), 13.08.2009. Musik Shizuku Tsukishima verfasste das Lied Asphalt-Road, was die japanische Version von Take Me Home, Country Roads von ist. Im Film ist die japanische Version von Yōko Honna als Schlusslied zu hören. Miyazaki und Mamiko Suzuki, die Tochter von Toshio Suzuki, haben das Lied übersetzt.FAQ on Nausicaa.net, abgerufen 3. März 2011. Veröffentlichungen Erstausstrahlungen DVD und Blu-Ray Easter Eggs Totoro Als Shizuku in der Schulbibliothek ein Buch ausleiht, sieht man ein Buch mit dem Titel Totoro. Im zweiten Traum von Shizuku erzählt der Katzenbaron von seiner Geburt. Dabei wird ein Junge in der Werkstatt gezeigt, wo ein kleiner Tototoro zu erkennen ist. 200px 200px Porco Rosso 200px|right Im Laden Chikyuuya steht die Pendeluhr mit der Aufschrift Porco Rosso. Flüstern des Meeres Im Zug sieht Shizuku das Mädchen Rikako Mutou auf der Bank des Bahngleises. Rikako ist der weibliche Hauptcharakter im Film Flüstern des Meeres. 200px|center Kiki Im Shizukus Zimmer befindet sich eine kleine Hexenpuppe. Diese Puppe ist auf dem Namensschild für Kikis Lieferservice abgebildet. center|200px Seijis Roman 200px|right Seiji liest in der Bibliothek den Roman The Mysterious Town Across from the Fog. Ursprünglich sollte der Roman verfilmt werden. Jedoch entschied sich Studio Ghibli stattdessen Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland zu verfilmen. Filmfehler Wachschwein Als Shizuku zum ersten Mal vor dem Laden Chikyūya steht, dient ein goldenes Schwein als Türstopper. Als der Kater Moon in den Laden geht, schaut das Schwein nach rechts. Im nächsten Bild schaut es nach vorne. Es könnte sich hier um ein magischen Gegenstand handeln. Das Schwein schaut zur Seite, ob ein fahjrendes Auto sich nähert. Schließlich soll der Kater sicher sein Ziel erreichen. thumb|center Der Katzenbaron ist verschieden groß In Shizukus Träumen ändern sich die Propotionen und die Größe des Katzenbarons Humbert von Gikkingen. Im zweiten Traum sind seine Ohren geschrumpft, der Gehstock am rechten Arm und die Fliege ist kleiner. Da es ein Traum ist, muss der Katzenbaron nicht immer gleich aussehen. Die Veränderungen können auch ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass Shizuku ein anderes Bild auf den Baron hat. thumb|center Mediathek Weitere Bilder findet ihr unter Mediathek:Stimme des Herzens. Galerie Baron-lady.jpg Stimme-des-herzens-star-art.jpg Stimme-des-herzens-warm-art.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|Country Road thumb|center|335px|Behind the scenes (eng.) Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Disney (eng.) News *ANN (eng.) *Ghibliworld (dt.) Review *BluRayReview *BluRay-Disc Enzyklopädie * * *Ausführliche Informationen auf Schwedisch Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jp.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazpn Einzelnachweise en:Whisper of the Heart es:Susurros del corazón it:I sospiri del mio cuore ja:耳をすませば Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime